Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absolute, batch processible solid-state oxygen microsensor for use in applications such as combustion systems to maintain and improve combustion efficiency levels. The solid-state oxygen microsensor of the present invention measures the potential difference (EMF) generated by two electrodes deposited on a solid oxygen ion conducting electrolyte and located in a temperature gradient in the same ambient atmosphere. Output voltage of the sensor is proportional to the temperature gradient and the unknown oxygen partial pressure of the ambient atmosphere. The oxygen microsensor apparatus and process of the present invention provides measurement of the unknown oxygen partial pressure in the same ambient atmosphere without requiring a cavity and pumping such cavity, without resistance measurements, without reference gas chambers, and without metal-metal oxide redox processes. Operation of the oxygen microsensor of this invention is independent of absolute temperature of either the electrode or the solid oxygen ion conducting electrolyte.